The present disclosure relates to a display control device and a non-transitory computer-readable storage medium having a program recorded thereon.
Displays capable of displaying images as variable are in widespread use. The displays are for example mounted in mobile phones, tablet computers, portable gaming devices, or the like. The displays are also mounted in CD players, DVD players, and various electronic devices as a part thereof.
A display may not be able to display an entire image on a screen at once due to screen size constraints, text size constraints, and the like. In such a situation, a user can move the displayed image within die screen using an operation section. For example, the user can move the image using a mouse or a keyboard.
In recent years, touch panels have been widely used as operation sections of displays. Upon a user operating a touch panel of a display, the touch panel detects the user's operation, and the display changes an image in accordance with the user's operation.
For example, a scrolling control device is known that enables momentum scrolling of a screen. In a situation in which a user performs scrolling by changing a coordinate position of the user's touch and stops the scrolling at some point, the scrolling control device causes a display to display the screen with the scrolling automatically continuing at the same speed as the speed at the time of stopping the scrolling.